En lo más profundo
by livdunham
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando te ves en una fotografía pero no puedes conectarte con la que alguna vez fuiste? Anastasia Grey deberá buscar la forma de reencontrarse con su pasado, volver a enamorarse perdidamente y aceptar los secretos de su antigua vida.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a E.L James, sin embargo la historia a continuación es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Mi teléfono vibra por cuarta vez e ignoro la llamada deslizando mi dedo por la pantalla. He perdido el hilo de la conversación por más de cinco minutos, podrían estar negociando el precio de la empresa en una venta próxima y yo sin tener idea. Maldigo a Christian, y su manía por controlarlo todo, en mi mente mientras dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio tras ver a los demás levantándose de sus sillas.

Me apresuro a tomar mis cosas y salir lo antes posible de la habitación, evitando a toda costa las preguntas de una charla en la que sólo mi cuerpo estuvo presente.

"Claire, llama a Christian y dile que le enviaré un mensaje apenas salga de aquí en un par de horas, debo correr al tercer piso" Puedo ver el pánico en los ojos de mi recepcionista, lidiar con el Señor Grey no es una tarea fácil, sobre todo cuando su esposa ha ignorado cuatro de sus llamadas y sin haber vuelto a casa a la hora habitual. Me compadezco de Claire y siento un poco de culpa, ya que es mí tarea batallar con mi esposo y su mal carácter, pero después de pasar once horas en el mismo edificio, no estoy con ánimos de apaciguar su ansiedad por teléfono.

Las puertas se cierran y siento un gélido escalofrío recorrer mi espalda ante la presencia de otra persona junto a mí en el ascensor. "¡Sawyer!" Exclamo con la respiración entrecortada. Agradezco que mi guardaespaldas sea experto siendo invisible, pero su profesionalismo me lleva a olvidar que ha ocupado el lugar de mi sombra, siguiéndome a todas partes. "Deberías irte a casa" Y ahí está, aquella mirada de desaprobación que tan bien aprendió de Christian.

"Mi trabajo no termina hasta que llegue a su casa, Señora." Pongo los ojos en blanco, veo la hora en mi celular y dejo que el modo avión desactive todas las redes de comunicación en el aparato.

"Eso según mi esposo, ambos debimos habernos marchado a nuestras casas hace dos horas. Haré que esta reunión no se extienda más de lo normal y Christian ya fue informado de mi retraso. Además tengo el auto en el subterráneo, sé cómo llegar a casa… soy una niña grande" Agrego con maldad, sabiendo que irritaré a Sawyer con mi obviedad.

El ascensor se detiene pero ninguno de los dos da un paso, ambos sostenemos nuestras miradas y lucho contra los sentimientos encontrados que me embargan, pues encuentro que la situación es un poco cómica, cualquiera que nos viera de afuera diría que somos un par de niños, pero a la vez la impotencia hace que me escosan los ojos amenazando con dejar escapar aquellas lágrimas de mis pequeños berrinches cuando la obsesión de Christian por mi seguridad superan mis límites de tolerancia.

"Será nuestro pequeño secreto" Susurro con un hilo de voz, aunque ambos sabemos que, tarde o temprano Christian se enterará de la verdad.

Sawyer me observa con sus ojos clavados en los míos analizando sus opciones, compartiendo la misma imagen que tengo en mi mente: Christian hecho una furia con ambos en su estudio por desacatar sus órdenes.

"El subterráneo es un lugar peligroso para cualquiera, dejaré su auto estacionado a la salida del edificio" Sujeta la puerta para evitar que se cierre y salgo del ascensor sintiéndome aún más culpable. Pero todos quienes rodean a Christian, él incluido, saben que odio ser vigilada todo el tiempo y que el tener la mayoría de mis movimientos en la mira es algo que puede desatar lo peor de mí.

Pasadas las ocho y media de la tarde por fin dejo en la mesa el lápiz con el que he estado jugueteando ansiosamente durante toda la reunión. Sé que Christian debe tener un agujero en el piso debido a la repetición de sus pasos en el mismo lugar y que Gail me recibirá educadamente como siempre, ocultando los horrores de su jefe tras una sonrisa. Se me eriza la piel y no es producto del aire acondicionado.

Debido al invierno, el cielo se ha oscurecido antes de lo normal, ha comenzado a llover y por primera vez tiemblo de miedo tras notar la ausencia de Sawyer, no sólo porque manejar de noche y con lluvia sea más peligroso, sino porque si Christian llegara a enterarse de mi pequeño arreglo, el desenlace será aún peor.

"No queremos que ese vestido Chanel se arruine con la lluvia, ¿verdad?" Claire sonríe y me entrega un paraguas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" La irritación es evidente en mi voz, detesto que los demás deban sacrificar tiempo con sus seres queridos por cuidar mis espaldas, no es justo y es algo que Christian jamás comprenderá porque está demasiado ocupado tratando de mantenerme viva en un mundo al que he sobrevivido por casi veintitrés años por mi propia cuenta.

"T-tenía algunos archivos pendientes y mi novio ofreció venir a buscarme" Asiento con el ceño fruncido y beso la mejilla de Claire sin decir nada.

Tal como Sawyer prometió, el Saab me espera sólo a un par de pasos de la entrada y lamento haber dejado que mis emociones se apoderaran de mí, pues de no haber sido por Claire y su pensamiento rápido, me habría empapado en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque es tarde, el tráfico es algo denso y asumo que no soy la única marchándose de la oficina a un horario fuera de lo habitual. El auto ruge bajo mis pies como si se tratase de un animal salvaje, pero esta bestia está diseñada para acelerar en un par de segundos y recorrer las calles a la velocidad de la luz en lugar de detenerme en, lo que parece, todas los semáforos que hay de camino a casa.

Una alerta de batería baja en la pantalla de mi teléfono me recuerda que debía enviar un mensaje a Christian tan pronto saliera del salón de conferencias. Desactivo el modo avión cruzando los dedos para alcanzar a enviar un corto texto y soy atacada por una marea de notificaciones con sonidos y las odiosas mayúsculas de Christian.

* * *

 **18:45** Claire acaba de llamar, te espero en casa.

 **19:22** ¿Aún en reunión?

 **19:35** Te he llamado CUATRO veces… CONTESTA

 **19:48** ANASTASIA DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

 **19:50** NO PUEDO COMUNICARME CONTIGO AL MÓBIL

 **20:13** LLAMÉ A SAWYER, TÚ Y ÉL ESTÁN EN GRAVES PROBLEAMAS

 **20:28** ANASTASIA, SON CASI LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

 **20:35** Voy por ti, espero que no hayas hecho nada estúpido y sigas en el edificio

* * *

Entro en pánico. En el tablero de mi auto son las ocho con cuarenta minutos, lo que significa que Christian está a mitad de camino, considerando que bajo estrés las leyes del tránsito se hacen humo en su mundo.

Comienzo a temblar, siento cómo la sangre sube a mi cabeza y la adrenalina acelera mi corazón. Estoy en problemas. Tengo las manos aferradas al volante, las uñas clavadas en las palmas y sólo las bocinas de los autos detrás de mí me traen de vuelta a la realidad. Acelero despacio, no puedo ver bien, me tiembla el cuerpo y estoy a punto del colapso nervioso. Intento recuperarme pero la imagen de un muy enojado Christian cruza mi mente y comienzo a hiperventilar.

Rompí las reglas de mi sobreprotector esposo que claramente están ahí para evitar situaciones como esta: alborotar el controlado mundo de Christian Grey.

Siento bocinas a mis espaldas, delante, veo el húmedo pavimento y caigo en la cuenta de que estoy conduciendo por la pista rápida a una velocidad de treinta kilómetros por hora. Los demás vehículos me adelantan mientras otros descargan su ira con el claxon, estoy paralizada y mi cerebro no sabe qué hacer.

La pantalla de mi teléfono vuelve a encenderse con una última alerta de batería y debo intentar tres veces antes de introducir el código correctamente para llamar a Christian. Después del primer llamado, lo oigo. "Anastasia" Su tono es severo, está enojado e imagino sus grises ojos duros como piedra.

"Chri-" La sangre se congela en mi cuerpo cuando oigo el ruido de una colisión no muy lejos del auricular de Christian, es más, parecía provenir de su teléfono. Las manos me sudan y mi corazón late aún más de prisa que antes, siento que me voy a desmayar, no tengo voz y no oigo respuesta del otro lado de la línea, sólo el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y el metálico sonido de algo abollándose debido al impacto.

Instintivamente pongo el pie en el freno y lo presiono con fuerza haciendo que el auto se detenga en seco en medio de la carretera, pero nada existe, nada me importa, Christian acaba de tener un accidente y su teléfono está muerto.

Me concentro en las plumillas del parabrisas, en su constante vaivén e intento recobrar la compostura, debo salir de ahí, debo ponerme en marcha y buscar a mi esposo. Me dispongo a iniciar el motor nuevamente pero todo se pinta de negro.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los persojanes pertenecen a E.L James, sin embargo, la historia a continuación es producto de mi imaginación.

¡Hola! Lamento no haber dedicado unas palabras de bienvenida en el capítulo anterior, pero no logré modificar el documento después de publicarlo. Gracias a quienes lo leyeron y se tomaron el tiempo de enviar mensajes privados. El capítulo a continuación puede ser un poco complicado de leer, pues tiene diversos saltos entre el pasado y el presente. Luego de terminar se darán cuenta que **sólo** el conflicto principal está basado en una película, aunque los demás acontecimientos son originales. Saludos, espero sus comentarios.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

El entumecimiento se expande por mi cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante y soy presa de mi propio pánico. A lo lejos escucho un sonido constante que comienza a aumentar su frecuencia, es molesto y no deja que me concentre en mis extremidades que aún parecen dormidas y no quieren que las despierte. De todas formas estoy encerrada en un lugar que parece no tener salida y quizá el recuperar la movilidad no ayudará en nada.

Por mucho que intente luchar, no puedo moverme, sólo soy consciente de que mi cuerpo aún sigue conectado a mí porque, por algún extraño motivo, lo siento estremecerse en alguna parte de esta misteriosa nada rodeada de oscuridad. Siento espasmos y una fuerte presión en el costado izquierdo, seguido de algo punzante sobre mi pecho y me dejo sucumbir ante el peso del universo.

Sigo encerrada en lo que parece el túnel por el que cae Alicia antes de llegar al País de las Maravillas, pero esta vez el negro se ha disipado y ha dejado un gris ceniza a mí alrededor. Lo único que percibo es dolor, intenso dolor, sobre todo en la cabeza, se parece a una migraña, pero peor.

Christian se había marchado por la mañana cuando el sonido del despertador taladró en mi cabeza, cabe decir que, en el estado en el que me encontraba, el aparato terminó en el suelo y jamás volvió a despertar a nadie.

La habitación resplandecía y me hería los ojos, la garganta me pedía agua a gritos y parecía como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar en cualquier momento; de todas formas me senté en la cama y me dispuse a comenzar mi rutina como todas las mañanas.

No recuerdo con exactitud qué día fue, ni tampoco detalles ni obviedades, sólo sé que aquel día llegué a SIP, recibí los saludos de Claire, Hannah y los demás y encendí el Mac para revisar lo de siempre. Sin embargo, el correo que encabezaba la bandeja de entrada me heló la sangre.

* * *

 **De:** "Sra. Robinson"

 **Motivo:** ¿Todo bien?

 **Fecha:** 10 de Mayo 7:56

 **Para:** Anastasia Steele

 _No pienses, si quiera por un segundo, que me he olvidado de ti._

* * *

Pude imaginar sus ojos teñidos del mismo negro de su ropa observándome con aquel odio que sólo quienes sienten que les han arrebatado algo pueden experimentar. Temblé en mi silla y pegué un salto cuando Hannah apareció en la puerta.

"No lo soporto, debe haber algo que puedas hacer" Una voz dice a la distancia, sacándome del fugaz y estremecedor recuerdo, es esa voz que reconocería incluso muerta. ¡Christian! Christian está vivo y está conmigo, en algún lugar al que no puedo llegar, pero está ahí y está sufriendo. _No, Christian, estoy bien estoy…_

"Sólo esperar, cariño" Con tan solo escucharla supe que Grace buscaría consolarlo tras poner su mano sobre el hombro de Christian. Sonreí.

Y nuevamente vuelvo a caer en el abismo.

Ahora el dolor es más intenso, está por todas partes: mi cabeza, abdomen y piernas. Sigo sin poder moverme, pero no porque no pueda encontrar mi cuerpo, sino porque estoy imposibilitada por el dolor, incluso pensar en los dedos de mis manos lanza marejadas de sufrimiento a todos los lugares de mi anatomía. Incluso mis pulmones parecen doler y me cuesta respirar y me siento mareada.

Intento luchar contra el cansancio, pero la oscuridad es más fuerte.

Por un momento todo es más claro, y doloroso. Mis piernas responden, al igual que mis dedos, pero hay algo mal con uno de mis brazos.

"¿Sucede algo?" Christian desliza su mano por mi brazo derecho y se detiene a mi lado intentando seguir la línea de mis cavilaciones.

Niego con la cabeza, suspiro y apoyo mi cien contra su hombro. "Adoro aquí, adoro la vista. Quiero despertar con esto cada mañana por el resto de mis días"

"Tenemos muchos días para gastar con una vista así" Besa mi cabello dulcemente y me estrecha aún más contra su cuerpo.

Pero me guardo mis pensamientos como un gran secreto que pretendo ocultar de él por un momento. Pues sí, la vista de la nueva casa es hermosa y me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo por despertar al lado de Christian y luego observar el prado emerger con el lago, pero mi mente escapa de esta realidad y va a parar allá donde un par de piernas regordetas caminan por el pasto con pasos torpes de bebé.

Christian dice que no está listo para compartirme y a la vez se castiga a sí mismo por tener pensamientos tan egoístas, pero yo también lo soy un poco y sólo quiero gastar cada hora de mis días en tenerlo sólo para mí en aquel refugio de ensueño. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podríamos negarnos a tener una miniatura de Christian caminando alrededor la casa?

Mi corazón se entristece cuando recuerdo que los sucesos de su pasado no le permiten salir de aquel estado de negación absoluta y temor a ser padre, pues la percepción que tiene de sí mismo es un concepto completamente lejano a la realidad. Me duele no poder ayudarlo, a pesar de haberme dejado en claro que se ha transformado en una mejor persona después de conocerme, pero sigo sintiendo que no es suficiente, que mi querido Christian merece percibirse de otra manera hasta que deje de verse como el monstruo que él piensa que es.

Suspiro, y el aire parece quemar mi garganta y mi nariz. Vuelve el dolor, vuelve el entumecimiento y peleo por mantenerme en ese lugar feliz, en mí lugar feliz, con Christian y su versión miniatura, pero el lago se vuelve negro, una sombra cubre el prado y las ventanas de tiñen de negro.

Siento una horrible incomodidad en mi nariz. Abro los ojos e intento quitarme lo que sea que está en mi rostro con el brazo que sí se dispone a responder.

"No, querida, esto te ayuda a respirar" La mujer toma mi brazo dulcemente y lo deja descansar sobre la cama; me sorprende su delicadeza, pues siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo.

"Hay algunas personas que estaban esperando que despertaras, las dejaré entrar en cuanto el médico te revise, ¿está bien?" Asiento observando mí alrededor.

No recuerdo el accidente, pero sí recuerdo haber estado involucrada en uno, lo último que recuerdo es haber enfocado mi atención en las plumillas del parabrisas y su constante vaivén. La habitación no huele a hospital en absoluto, de la pared de madera de enfrente cuelga una televisión de última tecnología de unas cuarenta y ocho pulgadas, al costado derecho, en una esquina, una pequeña mesa, del mismo color de la pared, sostiene un par de revistas y a su lado el sofá delata que alguien estuvo durmiendo un par de días, considerando que, al parecer, es temprano por la mañana.

Ray cruza por mi cabeza como un rayo, iluminando mis pensamientos y haciéndome reaccionar rápidamente. Había estado conmigo, seguramente sujetando mi mano y se habría marchado de mi lado sólo para cubrir sus necesidades fisiológicas y dejar que las enfermeras cuidaran de mí.

"Buenos días" Sonríe. "Bienvenida de vuelta. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo y edad?"

Me quedo un momento en silencio, no porque no pueda recordar, sino porque alguien me observa desde la pequeña ventana que separa mi habitación del pasillo. Unos profundos y preocupados ojos grises me devuelven la mirada y sólo se apartan de mí cuando una mujer se acerca a su lado para decirle algo.

"A-Anastasia Steele, veintidós años" Carraspeo, aún siento la garganta seca.

El médico frunce las cejas levemente y anota mi respuesta en sus papeles.

"¿Recuerda algo antes de despertar en esta habitación?"

"Estuve en un accidente, no recuerdo cómo ni qué pasó… ¿está Ray acá?"

"Disculpe, ¿quién?"

"Mi padre, Ray Steele"

El médico me mira desconcertadamente y me desespero, haciendo que la máquina que controla mis signos vitales se dispare al ritmo de mi corazón. Claramente no conoce a Ray, quizá mi madre vino o talvez fue Kate quién durmió a mi lado. No sigo haciendo preguntas y me limito a ver a la enfermera tomar mi pulso en mi muñeca derecha y ajustar la máquina mientras el médico, después de asentir con la cabeza a modo de despedida, sale de la habitación.

Estoy cansada, me duele todo el cuerpo y no sé quién durmió en mi habitación. Ni siquiera me molesto en pedir un poco de agua, sólo cierro los ojos y me dejo arrullar por el sonido de mi corazón en la máquina.

Intento recordar el accidente, hacia dónde iba, qué sucedió, algo, pero nada viene a mi memoria, sólo logro que algo comience a martillear en mi cabeza, todo es confusión y dolor e intento pensar en la lluvia, deseando que los recuerdos regresen al despertar.

Pero unos nudillos en la puerta me interrumpen y abro los ojos a regañadientes; quiero dormir.

Son aquellos ojos grises que me observaban desde la ventanilla. Sus pantalones grises caen sueltos de su cintura y puedo ver los trabajados bíceps bajo las mangas cortas de su camisa azul.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunta con la mandíbula apretada como si estuviera reprimiendo cientos de emociones a la vez.

"Agua" Digo con un hilo de voz, ya que no podré dormir, aprovecho el instante para detener la incomodidad de mi garganta.

Él se acerca a mi lado, sirve agua desde una jarra en la mesa de noche y me acerca el vaso a los labios. El frío líquido reconforta todo el dolor que se expande por mi cuerpo como oleadas de calor. Cuando termino de beber, él se queda de pie a mi lado con la expresión dura como una piedra. Me confunde. Y me intimida.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunto intentando zafarme de la mirada de esos profundos ojos, pero no se desvían.

Continúa observándome, buscando sus palabras. "Un idiota conducía a ciento ochenta en un lugar de cien e impactó tu auto después de impactar el mío"

"¿Tu auto? ¿Estabas cerca de mí?"

 _Ojos grises_ me observa con la confusión escrita en su rostro, y algo de dolor. No se mueve, ni siquiera juguetea nerviosamente con el vaso que sujeta entre sus largos dedos.

"¿Sabes quién soy?"

Siento ganas de vomitar, o peor aún, siento el gran impulso de levantarme de la cama y lanzarme por la ventana, ya que se supone que debo recordar a aquel hombre, pero, en el pequeño círculo de conocidos con el que me relaciono, ninguno tiene unos ojos como los suyos, por lo que deduzco que debemos de conocernos de algún otro lugar, pero no puedo recordar de dónde.

"Anastasia" La forma en que dice mi nombre me hace temblar. Su voz está teñida por la ansiedad y la desesperación, pero no tiemblo por eso, hay algo más, algo que no puedo describir, por algún motivo me siento atraída.

"Disculpa, no sé quién eres"

Puedo jurar que en esos ojos grises se desató una tormenta eléctrica.


End file.
